Getting Along
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Joey and Serenity are helping the bikers unpack into their new home. When Valon and Joey are sent to get lunch, but Joey gets back so he could fill his empty stomach what happens when Valon still doesn't return?


Another present for Kohakuhime of Konoha!

I do hope you like it!! Sorry it took so long to post, but my mom had to think over whether or not she wanted me to use her laptop. And then my beta reader had to check for spelling/grammar mistakes... moving on!

I'm going to continue to make more oneshots for this shipping. And if anyone wants something specific to happen, then just review or PM me and I'll do my best to write it and post it!

The truth is, I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! OK, so that was a lie. I don't own this great anime/manga. If I did, I would have made sure Valon and Serenity got together. Among a few more things. Alister says I made him OOC in this, but... well... you'll see at the end.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Getting Along

"Watch it, Valon!" Alister snapped as the young Australian ran past him – nearly causing him to drop the box that he was carrying. The redhead shook his head, lightly, as the spiky brunette shouted a 'Sorry, mate' over his shoulder and continuing on his way. Alister gave a roll of his eyes before starting his way up the stairs, nodding at Serenity – who was hurrying down after her boyfriend.

The two ran into the kitchen only to find the two blonds putting away plates and cooking dishes. They both glanced over at them – Raphael giving a small smile while Joey gave a – somewhat – look of annoyance from having to be helping the bikers move into their new home.

"Did you already finish with your room, Valon?" Raphael questioned, as his friend gave a sharp nod.

"'Course I finished with me room, Raph." The Australian gave a small huff, as Serenity giggled cutely and walked over to help her brother – who had dropped a plate and was muttering angrily to himself. "Want me ta unpack some of the boxes in the livin' room?" He crossed his arms and waited for a reply.

The blond shook his head, lightly. "What you could do, Valon, is go get us some lunch." Raphael offered, as Joey's stomach decided to growl at this moment. "And since we don't have any groceries, or snacks, you can go ahead and get us all something." He turned his attention back to putting away the utensils.

"Sure thin', Raph. Anyone prefer a certain type of food or just want me ta give 'em a surprise?"

Wheeler turned to face his sister's boyfriend. "Get me a cheeseburger with fries. And coke for the drink." His sister gave him a frown as he forgot to add a word to his sentence. "… please." She still continued to frown. "And…" he paused; not believing what he was about to say, "thank… you…"

His sister smiled at him and nodded in approval. "Could you get me a salad, please, Valon?" She asked timidly, getting a nod from her boyfriend.

"Sure thin', Serenity."

Alister made his appearance then, walking in and getting himself a glass of water. "You should know what I want." Was all he said as he exited the room once again, having Valon stare blankly at his back.

The muscular man shook his head softly and told Valon what is was the redhead wanted before informing what it was that he wanted. Spiky hair flew in all types of direction as Valon gave another nod, repeating the orders to himself to see if he got it right. "Alright, I'll be back in a few."

"Joey, you should go with him." Serenity suddenly spoke up, causing her boyfriend and her brother to freeze where they were before turning sharply to her. "To help carry the food, don't worry I'll help Raphael in the kitchen." She smiled as she started to push her brother out the door, who was putting up a struggle.

_No, sweet mother Mary, please don't let me put up with 'im!_

His prayer was rejected as Serenity started to push him out the door as well. And before either of the two teens knew it, they were outside. The door closed and a click sound to inform them that she had locked them out.

"Let's just get this over with." Joey muttered, starting down to the sidewalk, head down and shoulders slumped in slight defeat.

Valon gave a small sigh, following after him and catching up. _It can't be 'at hard puttin' up with 'im._ His inner voice echoed inside his head, as the brunette gave another sigh. _It's only to the store and back again. Nothin' could possibly go wrong._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should have just gotten hamburgers or Chinese food instead of going to all these different places." Joey scowled, carrying the bag with his cheeseburger and Raphael's mushroom hamburger. "This is just ridiculous." He refrained himself from kicking open the door to another fast food place where they were going to get Alister and Serenity's food next.

'_e complains more then me._ Valon heard the voice inside his head groan, remembering a comment that Alister had made about how obnoxious the teen was. _I bet Alister would be insane if 'e were stuck with Wheeler._ He held back a snicker at his imagination, showing how Alister would be losing it from having to put up with the blond.

"My food is gonna get cold before we even get back!" Joey grumbled, taking a seat at a vacant table and munching on a few of his fries. The ex-Doma warrior frowned at him and changed his attention back to the worker and gave the two orders to him.

Once he finished, he plopped down at another vacant table that was beside the one Wheeler was sitting at. "If you want," he began as Joey turned his eyes towards him, "You can take the food home so you can stuff your face. I'll go and get my food on my own." His sapphire eyes stared out the window. _Hey, that bloke looks familiar…_

"Ya sure, man?" Joey questioned, blinking in surprise. He had a small grin on his face as his sister's boyfriend gave a nod. "Thanks, man, that's really nice of you." He folded the opening of the bag back up and continued to grin – knowing he would be able to eat his cheeseburger soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joey, I thought I told you to stick with Valon." Serenity said, staring at her brother sadly. "Instead of thinking about how hungry you were." She pointed out, as Joey halted from taking about bite out of his hamburger. "Maybe I should have gone with him…" she moved a few pieces of her salad around in the container.

When her brother had showed up – with no Australian – she, along with Raphael and Alister, were pretty upset and wondering if something bad happened. Only to find out that Valon had assured the blond that it was OK for him to go back without him just so he could fill his stomach. Raphael and Alister both didn't take it too kindly, giving cold stares at the chocolate eyed teen and seeming to be making silent threats to him. His sister, however, only gazed at him sadly and gave a small sigh.

"Look Serenity, he can take care of himself. Besides I'm sure he's on his way back right about now."

The young woman gave another soft sigh. "Joey, I was really hoping that you and Valon would get to know each better." She admitted, again surprising her brother and making him put his cheeseburger down on his plate. "I'm going to look for him." She rose from the table, picking up the contain and putting it inside the refrigerator.

A groan came from her brother and a soft, "Fine, I'll go look for him."

"That's OK, Joey, you don't—" she was cut off as Joey gave her his look.

"No, you told me to go help him and I didn't. Besides you haven't even touched your food. So I demand that you get your salad, sit back down, eat and relax while I go look for him." He rubbed the back of his neck as Serenity gave a smile.

Once Joey left, Serenity gave a sad sigh.

"Relax," she blinked, glancing up and noticing that Alister had entered the kitchen – his plate empty, except for the crumbs that were left over. "You'll see that he'll be fine." He washed his plate off and put it into the dishwasher, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being left along with the teenager. His turned around and stared at her with his gray eyes, which were slowly beginning to soften from the look on her face. She gave him a small nod, a tiny smile forming on her pink lips.

"Yeah, you're right… I just can't help it is all." He gave a stiff nod, starting out only to be stopped when Serenity gave an 'Umm'. Turning his head, Alister's raised an eyebrow. "Do you need any help unpacking? I mean, I could help if you want…"

He didn't enjoy people touching his belongings, but from the look on her face he decided to grant her request. "If you want to help, you can."

Serenity smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a spiky haired teen with a funny accent come by here?" Joey asked, only to get a shake of the head from a worker. The blond gave a small groan. "Thanks anyway." He muttered before going on his way in search from the young man.

It had been nearly forty minutes already since he started his search for him, asking nearby citizens and workers if they'd seen his, Joey gulped at the term he used for Valon, _friend_. He only got 'No's or the shake of their head and went back to their business.

He kept searching, wondering if Valon had – perhaps – gone home and was eating his late lunch. "Where the heck can he be?" Joey growled, glancing in both directions before crossing the crosswalk. "He said he just wanted some sushi, but so far all the stores claimed they haven't seen him. What gives!" Joey shouted, glaring at the sky.

"Mommy, look at the strange man." A kid exclaimed, pointing at the blond and making him turn his attention to the two.

The woman, who was the child's mother, gave a nervous nod and tugged on her son's hand. "Come along, dear, we don't want to be late." She hurried off, the kid stumbling behind and making remarks about him.

Finally Joey noticed the strange looks he was receiving from people that were around him, wondering what his probably was.

He slowly made his way down the sidewalk, turning down an ally only to find himself in a dead end. "Great, just great." He muttered darkly, his tone filled with sarcasm. "I swear if that guy is just giving himself a good laugh, I'll pound him to the ground."

A chilly chuckle caused him to stiffen and turn around, chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

"You're that one who was with Mr. Tough-Guy earlier."

Joey felt an eyebrow raise. "'Mr. Tough-Guy'?" He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and giving him a menacing glare. "Look, if you know where my," he cringed, "pal is then you better tell me where he is!"

The reply he got was a quick punch in his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Wheeler, if you were tryin' ta save me," a sarcastic voice made its way to the teen's ears, causing him to groan lightly, "then you did a great job." Joey blinked a few times, trying to move his arms, but found that he couldn't.

"W-What," he muttered, groggily, as he shook his head softly, "happened…?" He turned his head to see Valon – tied up – a few feet away from him. "Huh?" He glanced down at himself, noticing he, too, had rope tying him up. "Hey, what the heck is this, huh!?" The blond began to struggle and thrash against his bonds.

Valon stared at him. "What does it look like, Wheeler? We're bein' held captive by some losers."

"And why's that?"

The spiky haired teen gave a sigh. "These chums are the ones 'at were chasin' Serenity. And from what I can gather, they want revenge because I ruined their little 'fun'." He leaned his head back against the wall he was sitting up against. "I don't know why they decided to capture you, though." He murmured, as Joey gave him a sharp glare. "After all, it's not like they know who you are or anythin'."

Joey gave a small 'hmph' and glanced around his surroundings, noticing that they were in some warehouse. "We have to get out of here." He whispered, glancing round himself to see if he could find a sharp object. "Bingo."

"Oi, Wheeler, what do you think you're doin'?" Valon questioned, watching as Joey squirmed for a few minutes or two. _Sometimes I wonder how 'e and Serenity are related…_ his inner voice stated, watching as Joey fell to his side with an 'Oof'. "Nice one, Wheeler."

"Shuddup, Valon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two quickly sprinted out of the warehouse, making certain that there was no guard hanging about and hiding behind a large container that seemed to be either waiting to be placed inside a cargo ship or just was unloaded.

"You know, you're probably goin' ta 'ave ta get stitches for 'at." Valon pointed out as Joey gazed down at his badly wrapped up hand. He had cut himself from the piece of glass he was trying to use as a knife. The blond knew he was right, seeing as the cut was pretty deep. Even more upsetting to him was the fact that he had to ripe off his sleeve to try and stop the bleeding.

Wheeler held back a small groan as he tried to ignore the pain that was throbbing from the palm of his hand that was traveling up his arm. He made a quick dash, Valon following behind, and ended up hiding behind a few empty boxes.

"These jerks are gonna pay for making me ruin my favorite shirt." Joey swore, clenching his good fists and waited as Valon scanned the area with his sapphire eyes. "I swear, they'll pay for trying to hurt Serenity. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it!"

"Shh!" Valon hissed, as three figures dashed from around the corner. Sapphire orbs and chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

"I'm sure they couldn't have gotten far, boss!" One of them yelped as the tallest of the three hit him in the back of the neck.

A low growl came from his throat. "You were supposed to be watching them!" He roared in anger, as the second tallest seemed to watch as their leader grabbed the poor man on the back of the neck.

Valon and Joey looked at one another.

"Wheeler, I'll distract them." Valon muttered under his breath, as the blond scowled.

"And leave me out of the action? No way!" He argued quietly, wincing as he accidently clenched his bad hand.

The Australian gave him a skeptic look. "You can't find with a bad hand, Wheeler. Plus think how Serenity will feel when she finds out you got beaten ta a pulp." The spiky brunette turned back to watch as the leader continued to harass the fellow. "Don't worry, I'll 'ave your back."

Without a second thought, Valon had dashed out from the hiding spot and yelled, "Over 'ere, you sissies!" This caused the man to let go of his lackey and ordered the two to get him.

Joey clenched his teeth, taking off down the ally while the threes' attention was on his sister's boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oi… what happened?_

Sapphire eyes opened to see a very familiar face looking down at him.

"Valon, you're alright!" Serenity smiled, as teas gathered in her chestnut eyes. She placed her face against the crook of his neck, nuzzling her nose against the soft skin there. "I was so worried about you!"

He lifted a hand and placed it on her back, patting it lightly and looked to find Raphael and Alister standing on the other side of the bed. "Raph… Alistar… where… what…" he trailed off as Raphael shook his head.

"You're not in a hospital, if that's what you were wondering. You're back home, with a few cuts and bruises." The blond answered gruffly, trying to seem all serious, but his eyes gave away the relief and how much he was pleased to see the young teen awake.

"How'd I get back 'ere?"

"Hmph, so you really were out of it." Alister commented, though Valon could tell by his body language that the redhead was relieved as well.

"Joey came stumbling in, carrying you."

"… what do you mean?"

"He means: I carried you back here." He turned his gaze to find Joey standing beside his sister now. "What's with that look? You don't honestly think I would just leave you by yourself to fight those jerks, did you?"

"He told us what happened." Raphael spoke, as Valon stared blankly at Joey for a few seconds. "Those three shouldn't be bothering any one of us for a long time now." Now Valon had a confused look on his face.

Serenity pulled away, smiling a little and sniffling. "You must be starving. I'll go get you something to eat." She placed her lips on his cheek before pulling away and walking into the kitchen.

"We'll go help her." Alister caught Raphael's eye and the blond nodded, following after the young female.

Joey stood there, awkwardly, as Valon looked down at himself. The young man pushed himself up from the couch, slowly standing and looked back at the blond.

"Thanks for helpin' me, mate." Valon finally said, as Joey just grinned and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Don't mention it, pal."

Suddenly a small squeal of happiness came from the kitchen – making the two teenagers turn only to find Serenity, who was holding a tray of food, and the two bikers standing behind her. "I knew you two would become friends!"

Joey seemed to take a step back. "Wait a second, just because I called him 'pal' doesn't make him my…!"

"Serenity, I call everyone 'mate'! 'At doesn't mean I count 'im as…!"

They gave up as Serenity continued to praise them from becoming friends at last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valon closed the door, sighing. He and Joey watched as Serenity continued to praise them and congratulate them about over coming their differences. The Australian had looked past his girlfriend's head to find Raphael smiling and Alister keeping his aloof demeanor in place – only his gray eyes showed how much he was amused by this.

The teen turned to his friends, seeing them seated on the sofa – Alister reading, while Raphael was setting up the TV.

Slowly, he began to retreat upstairs.

"Valon, don't you want to watch TV? I'm almost done setting it up."

Spiky hair flew in different directions as he shook his head. "Nah, I'm beat. I'll see you two fellas in the mornin'." He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and continued on his way.

Raphael gave a small shrug, turning back to the TV and putting the news on.

He jumped when he heard Valon shout, "What in the name of--!"

The blond turned his head to face Alister, who continued to sit there and read.

"Would you happen to know what that was about?"

The redhead gave a small shrug, a small smirk making its way to his face. "I just got the items Serenity wanted, that's all."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, Kohakuhime of Konoha!!

Alister says I made him OOC in this. But we all know he would help someone as sweet as Serenity to redo her boyfriend's room just to cheer her up. Unless it was his room she wanted to re-decorate. He won't let me add anything new to his gloomy room. -cries in corner-

Ahem, thank you for reading! Please, feel free to review.


End file.
